


Great view

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 9 (WinWin Edition) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: El nuevo vecino de Kun, SiCheng, no solo es un modelo famoso; sino que también tiene una notable necesidad de exhibicionismo y, lo más importante, no cortinas.





	Great view

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> Cuando vi la idea me gustó demasiado porque nunca había escrito nada parecido y me llamó mucho la atención, así que, no pude evitar ponerme a escribirla.

            Cuando Kun vio una furgoneta enorme de mudanzas aparcada frente a su bloque y a varios hombres sacando cajas de ésta, no le echó demasiadas cuentas. Cada dos por tres se mudaba gente nueva a aquel barrio de nueva construcción y ya se había hecho normal para él ver aquello, por lo que, aunque se dio cuenta de que el piso que se ocupaba era el de enfrente al suyo, Kun ni siquiera sintió curiosidad por saber quién sería la persona que se iba a mudar, ya se encontrarían algún día en el descansillo y se dirían “hola”. Por ese motivo, Kun no supo que quien se había mudado al piso de enfrente, aquel en el que las ventanas de sus dormitorios estaban frente a frente, hasta que aquella misma noche se fue a la cama y fue a echar las cortinas, descubriendo quién era su vecino de forma inmediata, porque cualquiera con ojos en la cara lo habría reconocido al instante.

 

            Al piso de enfrente se había mudado Dong SiCheng, más conocido como Win Win en el mundillo, un famoso modelo… un famoso modelo que en aquellos instantes se encontraba en el piso de enfrente, en su habitación, sobre su cama, desnudo, con otro chico, manteniendo relaciones sexuales. Kun no pudo evitar quedarse embobado mirando durante unos segundos, cómo ambos se movían, cómo se tocaban, cómo lo hacían… hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente echó las cortinas de su habitación para no seguir mirando.

 

Durante los siguientes días, Kun no quiso mirar al piso de enfrente, sintiendo cómo la puta de sus orejas se volvía de un color rojo brillante cada vez que pensaba siquiera en hacerlo, recordando qué era lo que había visto cuando había ido a echar las cortinas. No quería volver a ver nada como aquello, eso era lo que se decía… pero había una parte de él, que en el fondo quería hacerlo, que quería asomarse a la ventana por si veía de nuevo algo parecido en el piso de enfrente.

 

            Y la curiosidad mató al gato…

 

            Una noche, Kun no se pudo resistir a echar un pequeño vistazo desde la oscuridad de su propia habitación, encontrándose al hacerlo con su vecino desnudo, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, como si estar desnudo haciendo cosas fuera lo más natural del mundo. Kun no pudo evitar quedarse embobado mirándolo porque aquel modelo era demasiado guapo y, además, tenía un cuerpo de escándalo y se lo estaba poniendo en bandeja, no teniendo cortinas para que lo viera todo. Bueno, quizás SiCheng no tuviera la intención de exhibirse de aquella manera, quizás solo estaba acostumbrado a ir desnudo por la casa porque creía que nadie lo iba a estar viendo y quizás Kun estaba siendo un poco stalker… pero eso solo lo pensó durante los primeros días, porque después ya no pudo volver a pensarlo.

 

            Una de las noches que Kun se había asomado a su ventana a ver qué era lo que hacía el chico de enfrente, lo había encontrado de nuevo manteniendo relaciones sexuales con otro chico diferente al de la primera vez y, en esa ocasión, y por primera vez desde que Kun no podía evitar mirar hacia el otro piso, sus ojos se encontraron y SiCheng le dedicó una sonrisa pícara, sin apartar sus ojos de él, mientras se iba dejando caer sobre el miembro del otro chico hasta que éste estuvo completamente dentro de su cuerpo y no dejó de observarlo hasta que ambos se corrieron. La mirada que le había dedicado había sido tan hipnótica que Kun no había podido dejar de mirar a pesar de que sabía que estaba mal, que lo había descubierto, que lo que tenía que hacer era echar la cortina y no volver a mirar jamás hacia aquel piso.

 

            Y sin embargo, después de aquella noche, día tras día, Kun no pudo evitar ponerse en su ventana a observar lo que el otro hacía. Al principio todavía con las luces apagadas, sintiendo la necesidad de ser solo un observador sin que SiCheng notara que lo estaba mirando; pero más tarde, y después de que el otro lo viera allí prácticamente todas las veces e hiciera cosas para tentarlo, Kun ya ni se molestaba en apagar las luces de su habitación cuando miraba cómo el modelo hacía cosas que lo excitaban y que lo incitaban a ir al piso de enfrente para poder tocar a SiCheng como los otros hombres que había visto allí lo hacían, para que SiCheng lo tocara como se tocaba a sí mismo y para que éste lo mirara de aquella forma tan fija y seductora sin que hubiera tantos metros de distancia entre ellos.

 

            Pero Kun no se atrevía a dar ese paso, porque dar ese paso haría que su vida cambiara de forma radical y, por el momento, ver desnudo a SiCheng desde la ventana solo había modificado levemente su rutina. Por eso, por el momento, Kun se conformaría solo con la maravillosa vista que tenía desde su ventana sin tratar de buscar algo más —al menos hasta que aquello no fuera suficiente para él y cruzar el descansillo hasta el piso de enfrente fuera una gran necesidad—.

 

 


End file.
